Look At Us Now
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: Austin and Ally look back at their evolution. Look at them now. Auslly. one shot.


Austin gasped at the site of his beautiful wife coming down the stairs. She may have been pregnant, but she was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"Hey, Austin."

He put his arm around her. "Hey, beautiful."

"Don't call me that, cause I'm not."

"Well," Austin said, "To me you're not anything else."

Ally chuckled and sat down at their kitchen island.

"Hey mommy." Annie and Ayla, their identical twins.

"Hey girls."

"Guess what?" Ayla started. "Daddy made breakfast."

Ally looked back at Austin. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Annie answered. "He woke us up to help."

"That's very nice." Austin and Ally loved their little girls. Currently five years old, Annie and Ayla had blonde hair, bangs, brown eyes, and lots and lots of freckles.

Austin grinned. "Look at what it is."

Ally looked down at her plate to see pancakes.

"Thanks Austin, but you didn't have to do this." Ally said, looking up at him.

Austin frowned. "I had to. This baby will be born in two months, Ally! _Two Months!_ "

"Well.." Ally gave a small laugh. Austin smiled. Their was nothing he loved more than seeing his family happy.

The family highly enjoyed these moments. Most of the time, Annie and Ayla were spending time with either just Austin or just Ally, since one of them was usually away on tour, and Austin and Ally thought they were too young to live life on the road. However, ever since news of the baby came, Austin and Ally both decided to spend more time at home.

"Wanna play a board game later?" Austin asked. "I'm thinking something we can all play, like _Game of Life._ "

Everyone nodded.

Near seven o'clock, the family gathered around a table in the living room. Austin set up.

The family played. With every roll of the dice and card picked, their was laughter.

Austin felt a rush inside of him. He never thought he'd be having his own family.

"Let's see." Austin picked. "I'm a...singer! No!"

The girls laughed. "That's what you already are daddy!"

Austin was obviously faking it. Anything to make his little girls crack a smile.

The night went on, soon it was time to go to bed. Ally ended up the winner, but Austin and Ally told their daughters that they were tied for first.

"Yay!" The girls high fived.

The parents put their girls in their pajamas and tucked them in.

"Good night, Ayla." Ally said.

"Good night mommy."

Austin was in Annie's room tucking her in; they would switch after five minutes.

Both parents loved each of their daughters equally. When this new baby comes, they would love it just as much.

Soon, when Austin and Ally each said goodbye to both of their daughters, they went to bed themselves.

"Ally,"

"Yeah, Austin?"

"I've been thinking about everything. You know, our family, this new baby..."

Ally grinned. "And?"

"Well, I just can't believe it. Its a dream come true, you know?"

Ally held his hand. "I know."

Austin continued. "I mean one day, we met. I thought you were just a mean girl who hated people who have fun."

Giggles came through Ally's teeth. "Go on."

"Well, one day I became friends with you. Even though I did something wrong, you still helped me. You stayed up all night just to write me a song that I was going to pass as my own."

Austin continued. "And then, I liked you. I didn't know it at first, but I do now. Back then I wasn't, but I'm glad Elliot came. He made me jealous, which made realize my feelings for you."

Austin took a breath. "Next, I loved you. We were at the Miami Music Awards, and Jimmy said I couldn't keep dating you. He said that if I did, he'd stop me from making music. You broke up with me just so I could do what I loved. Who does that? Those few minutes we were apart were dreadful; I realized I needed you more music. Without love, what's the point of any of this?"

Ally chuckled.

Austin grinned. "I quote that to Dez."

"Anyway," Austin continued, "Look at us now. We have our beautiful little girls. One more little moon baby on the way."

"Yeah." Ally said. "Its amazing."

"And," Austin said, "None of this would have happened without you. If I never met you, both our lives would have turned out very different, and no alternative would have been better than this one. Thank you."

Ally started to cry. "Thank you too, Austin."

They hugged.

For the rest of the night, both of them lay deep in thought.

 _Look at us now._

 **A/N: I don't normally add these authors notes to one shots, but I felt I needed to. Did you like it? A very little portion of this was inspired by the old R5 song Look At Us Now. Have you heard it? Ross sounds so cute. Anyways, I don't own Game of** **Life or my cover picture. See ya!**

 **-YY**


End file.
